custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Lost
With more than a whole weekend of work, I finally finished my entry to the Halloween contest! With no feedback blog this time, I would ask you to leave any comments on this talk page :) -- 23:21, October 19, 2013 (UTC) An end, or a beginning? I'm guessing that this is how Merall and Chaeus became Toa? :PAhpolki Inika (talk) 23:29, October 19, 2013 (UTC)Ahpolki Inika That's probably how they died. -- 23:23, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm amazed how you and Bob reacted so quickly... with the latter reading it even before I've posted it! -- 23:26, October 19, 2013 (UTC) (Edit Conflict) XD Poor Chaeus... He's died twice now. XD I love this new story. I've always been fascinated by the lives of Matoran and you have developed some truly fascinating characters. :P It is, of course, strange to think of Merall and Chaeus as Matoran, but Chaeus in particular looks very nice, with a wonderful blue/black color scheme that is rarely seen these days. XD In particular, these these two pictures were my favorite as the lack of dialogue genuinely builds up anxiety. Plus the fact that we don't know what happened to Chaeus and Merall, our two beloved heroes is quite frightening, not to mention the fact that we don't get to hear the end of Merall's story! :O Aye, what about Kairos? He has black-and-blue too! XDAhpolki Inika (talk) 23:32, October 19, 2013 (UTC)Ahpolki Inika. Something you're not telling us, Vorred? XD At least Chaeus got some more lines than in Uprising where he had... none. Lost will be the only part that is posted in this style and there won't be any more chapters continuing this story... Chaeus' color sheme was pretty much picked at random since I needed a non-fitting mask for him :D Next time I'll give credit for mask use, color sheme use, gender use and so on to you :P I won't reveal it now (I think I've heard myself telling that many times now) but this story makes it easier for their Toa origin to be explained. What's your thought on the two new characters? Do you like them? I'm interested if there will be any theories to what happened to Merall and Dorvan. How can they be in my later story if they died here? -- 23:41, October 19, 2013 (UTC) That's why I created the topic in the first place. XD And I'll say my answer again: I think the being abducted them and had them transformed into Toa.Ahpolki Inika (talk) 23:50, October 19, 2013 (UTC)Ahpolki Inika That is true, but his silence did speak volumes and, in a sense, he didn't really need to speak to give me enough to work off of to create a hidden story taking place within the events of Uprising. :P Hmm, it will be a shame to not find out exactly what happened to Merall and Chaeus but, then again, I'm sure we can guess what happens when people go missing in thrillers. :P And I suppose it's quite befitting that Merall's story is left unfinished. It does, after all, seem strangely reflective of your real story, though I'm not sure if it's Solunus or Theran who fits that description. Wha? What's this about giving credit? :P Well, in terms of theories, I suspect that the green-armored night-time stalker is either an Undead Warrior or a really enthusiastic trick or treater. :P As for the fates of Chaeus and Merall, I would suspect that they are dead in this timeline. I'm doubtful that it is part of your storyline, but it is interesting to see a possibility in which Merall dies in particular. :P From memory, I understand that Chaeus and Merall came from the Southern Island Chains (whoever thought of that was a genius XD) and they're both in this story. Therefore, I think it could be entirely possible that this could turn out to be an origin story of them as Matoran with Ridor and Pauto just being extras from their village. :P As for the sudden construction of a barrier outside the village... that's kinda weird. XD Maybe it's an illusion. :P The fence-part is a good point, I suppose. But didn't Ridor touch it, though? If he did, then it isn't an illusion. Or maybe the fence is an illusion covering up an actual object? :/Ahpolki Inika (talk) 23:59, October 19, 2013 (UTC)Ahpolki Inika @Ahpolki Inika: I know :) I just wanted to get others to state their opinion! @Bob: I made some hints at my storyline, that's right! Just read through Pauto's great story again :D That's a nice theory you have there. I'll reveal the truth in my blog update this month! Thank you both for your very quick short reviews! -- 00:17, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Ah, that's right. It was Merall's story that reminded me of Solunus and Pauto's that reminded me of Theran. But... if this was an origin story of them as Matoran and several centuries before these events occurred... then how did they know of the future? O.o spooky. XD Oh, cool. :D I can't wait to see how that develops. Pauto is clairvoyant. Perhaps he's related to Nixie... This was and interesting read. I'm not sure if this was by design or just me, but for a while I wasn't sure if it was just a prank by Merall or if there really was something stalking them. I would have to agree, the two stories told by Pauko and Merall did remind me of Theran and Solunus (Or Nuva or Tilira). And the eerie 'Row's with the ominous silver Miru that kept staring at them out of the Shadows was probably an Undead or someone associated with the Akaku-wearing chap from the end of Patriots. Though it can't be how they become Toa as Brorag wasn't with them. But it'll tie into the other comics somehow. And then their's Merall's Hau. That didn't make any sense to me, seeing as she wears a Kaukau Nuva. I must say I really liked the gray to black background, it really suits the comic and compliment's the darker lighti of the pictures. The comic in general was well done, and despite it being rather hard to achieve horror with pictures of plastic constructable figurines, you did a good job with conveying the eerieness. I especially liked the scattered body parts in their campsite and (as I mention before) the silver Miru that was stalking them from the shadows. DeltaStriker 01:26, October 20, 2013 (UTC) @Bob: Who said it took place centuries before? Could've been just a week before :P @Delta: Then my plan worked! I wanted to create (with Ridor's help) the feeling that this might've been not real after all and build up some suspense. And it seems that finally somebody noticed the Miru-wearing character in the background! I placed him there from time to time... and he's not an undead but has a connection with the guy at the end of Patriots. Good guess! But why can't they be tranformed without Brorag in particular? There are a total of four members missing... what if they were "caught" in different places? Hmm, that mask really doesn't match her, does it? Can you think of any other Matoran with a similar problem in the past? No, like you said, giving the story a "horror" feel without the ability of changing expressions and making them look realistic is impossible. But a bit of spookiness matches Halloween as well, right? -- 12:09, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Just a guess I suppose. :P I think I'd have to agree. The Hau is a little out of place on Merall and I personally think that one of the golden Kanohi would've matched the Metru-Brown armor. But, at the same time, this is a different and interesting way to depict the character. :P Grey, in all its shades, is nice to work with and, ultimately, it still carries the facial expression that we've all grown accustomed to. :P Black Smoke Anyone XD......10 imaginary cookies to whoever gets that reference. Awesome Comic Vorred. Toa' Tusk' 18:47, January 2, 2014 (UTC)